


Expose Yourself

by mynightmarestays



Series: The Slaves [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Light Bondage, M/M, Online Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Liam had a habit of exposing himself online...Thankfully he meet Brett from it





	Expose Yourself

Liam rode in the Uber, heading to Brett’s apartment. After months of online chatting and phone calls, they agreed to meet. It all started because Liam started to expose himself online on Tumblr. He sent a collection of photos and told them if it got 100 reblogs, he would release semi-nudes. Then it went to his nudes. He loved the attention. Then one day he got an anon asking if he did another photoset to get 500 notes, would he shave his pubes. He said yes and then it happen.

Then the Anon returned. Asking to shave his ass for another 100 on the same photoset. Then his whole body. Then he was visited by the same Anon asking if he would do a video of him riding a dildo. That’s when Liam asked for the Anon’s identity. That’s when he officially meet Brett. Before he even respond, he checked out his tumblr page. It was filled with Lacrosse, music, healthy eating post, various Buddhist quotes, video games and even stuff for Parks and Recreation and The Office.

Then he saw his photo. Liam fell in love. His body was unique. He was so fit. Like it was amazing. His face seemed to be cat like and his hair, shit Liam wanted to grab it as this man fucked him. And he wasn’t ashamed to show it off with the countless photos on his blog. For Brett, he agreed. 

Liam started to do his request. He would put videos out of him riding dildos, jerking off, and even fingering himself. If Brett asked it, he did it. Then Brett requested a video call with Liam. They exchanged Snapchat ids and Brett video called. They talked about their relationship in detail and Brett asked a question.

“So you seem pretty submissive towards me.”

“Yeah?”

He saw the smirk on Brett’s face. “How about you become my sub? You take orders from me only and do as I say. You seem to enjoy my orders.”

Liam gulped. “So, what does that all mean? Me being your sub and all?” He rubbed his neck.

“Well of course you only follow my orders. Since you like to expose yourself, I would say you post picture with the command that my master says if this gets 300 notes, I have to get my nipple pierced. You would do it. And then some things you would do only for me. Like you will start cumming for only me. As well I might tell you to come see me.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. So what do you say?”

“... Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I want you to be my master.” 

B rett smiled. “Good. Then I have a couple of commands for you now.”

“What are they?” 

“You have to make a statement on your Tumblr that you now belong to Master Brett. As a post and on your little bio thing. And you will make another post saying you will give yourself a buzzcut if you can get 300 notes. If it gets to 500, you will post a video of it. I want you to have a more submissive look.”

That scared Liam a bit. He had never shaved his head but he wanted to please Brett. He wanted to make him happy already. His hair at the moment was long and shaggy. He needed to cut it anyways. Liam nodded his head.

“Yes sir.”

That note got 600 notes and Liam did what he was told. Brett called him after the video was up for a bit and told him that he jerked off and was so pleased to see it. Brett told him to keep his head like that and told him when he was going to shave it to video call it. Then next one was a chastity device. That made Liam excited honestly. Brett ordered it for him and shipped it to him. The command was one note would be for a day he had to wear it. Liam got over five hundred notes. He had close to two years of wearing. 

It hurt the first few days but he learned to wear it and enjoy it. Brett would call him and tease him and give him orders. The urge to come killed him. But for Brett, he learned how to come without touching himself. It was pure anal stimulation now. It was clear Brett enjoyed being his Dom.

After Liam pierced his nipples (with Brett talking to him as it happen), he was told to come visit him. Liam was told he would come for three days and to bring only one pair of clothes to change into for when he return home. And to also wear a butt plug while he traveled. Brett did the research and told him to take a train. As much as he would have loved Liam to get embarrassed by them seeing a plug in him, he could get into serious trouble.

Brett booked the ticket and told him the time and everything. Before Liam left, he touched up his buzzcut by using a 3 guard on the tip and a one on the side. He also shaved off his body hair as well. After he used an enema and then placed the plug in before he got dressed and headed to the train station. When he arrived, Brett told him he couldn’t meet him so he sent him his address and to take an Uber. So he did so.

It was around fifteen minutes before he came to a house. It was in the suburbs and it was a cookie cutter house. It was a one story house that he could see, painted red with a brick section with a window coming out. The pattern around the windows was painted a cream color and the door matched. The roof was angled up and there was even a chimney attached. The front yard was kept nice and neat. Liam grabbed his bag and came out of the car. As he did so, the front door open and Brett stepped out.

Liam couldn’t help but to smile as he came to him. Brett greeted him with a hug and gave him a kiss. It was clear he was happy to see him. Brett took his bag and lead him inside. The inside of his house was nice and neat too. The style was minimalist with black and cream color on everything. Even the TV was a decent size as well. From what Liam could see in the kitchen, it was the same. Brett was very much, the little as possible made him happy. 

“How was your trip?” Brett asked.

“Good. The plug aroused me.” Liam said.

“Good. Before we even do anything, I want you to undress.” Brett gave him a kiss.

Liam nodded his head and started to do so. He folded up each piece of cloth he took off and handed it to Brett. He then stood there in his chastity device. Brett smiled as he took a hold of Liam’s nipples and played with them. Liam closed his eyes and moaned. They got so sensitive and them being played with felt so good. When Brett stopped, he opened his eyes. Brett sat the clothes on a table and opened a drawer and pulled out a collar. He came over to Liam and put it on him. The collar made Liam feel comfortable. He was happy. Brett rubbed his hand on Liam’s head and smiled.

“Now you’re mine. You will be dressed like this the whole weekend. Understand?” Brett asked.

“Yes sir.” Liam nodded his head.

“Good. We will eat before we do anything.”

“Thank you sir.” 

* * *

Liam was on the floor wearing a mask that covered his lower half of his face with chains on his wrist and feet. He was cleaning the floor while Brett was at work. Brett was a personal trainer and had a couple of clients to work with today. So he put Liam in the mask and chains and gave him a list of chores to do. And he did them all. The plug that was in was bigger than the one he came in yesterday. 

Yesterday after they ate, Liam blew him and Brett ate Liam out. They were able to last most of the night. Then Brett turned the camera on Liam and spanked his ass before he made him ride a dildo. Before Brett left for the day, he told him the camera would be on while he fucked Liam and played with him. 

Liam finished cleaning the floor and put away the supplies. He then made his way to the door and got on his hands and knees and waited. He couldn’t do anything but wait. How long it was till Brett walked in the door. He smiled at the sight of Liam right there in front of the door. He reached out to wrap his finger around the metal hoop and pulled him up.

“Did you do what I ask you to?” Brett said.

Liam quickly nodded his head.

Brett smiled. “Good boy. Now go up to my bedroom and wait for me there. I want you to put your face in the corner.”

Liam nodded and muttered thank you. He turned and headed to Brett’s bedroom. He made his way into a corner and stood there. Brett didn’t want him to see what was happening. He could hear Brett come in and move stuff around. It was a few minutes before he started to feel the chains come off his ankles. Brett then turned him around and took the ones off his wrist.

“On your back on the bed.”

He muttered a yes sir. He quickly got on the bed and saw it. There was rope on the side and a marker. He looked back up at the ceiling as Brett came over. He picked up the to start tying Liam’s wrist to the bed banister. It wasn’t tight to where it hurt. But he could see there was more rope left. He then felt Brett pick up his leg and bend it over him the best he could. His ankles were tied to the banister. Now his ass was perfectly exposed. He watched Brett pick up the marker and took the cap off. He started to write things along Liam’s legs.

Brett grinned as he played with Liam’s nipples. “Are you my slave?”

“Yws swr.” Liam said as loudly as he could. 

“Do you want me to show everyone how much you like to expose yourself?” Brett stopped and started to undress himself.

“Yws swr.”

Brett smiled. He took out a condom from the end table and picked up his phone. He turned on the camera and started to film him. He started to smack Liam’s ass and squeeze it. He reached down and played with the plug which made Liam moan. Brett grinned.

“Do you know what I wrote on your legs?”

Liam shook his head no.

“Property of Master Brett.” He ran his hand along each leg. “Is that correct?”

“Yws Swr.”

“Good.”

Brett started to pull out the plug which caused moans to come out. Brett leaned down and showed off his hole to the camera. Liam knew it was bigger than it was usually. Slowly Brett slide some fingers in and started to finger him. Liam closed his eyes and moaned. It didn’t take long for Brett to pull out and put the condom on. Brett got on the bed and started to slid himself in. He kept the camera down on his dick going in and out of him. He moved the camera up to his face to record him closing his eyes and moving his head around. 

“That’s it. Take my cock.” He said.

He watched his toe’s curl up as well as his hands. Brett started to move faster. He kept the camera on Liam. Evidently he reached up and took the mask off of him. Liam started to moan loudly as a result. Brett smiled as Liam moaned.

“Do you like my cock?”

“Yes sir! I love your cock!” 

Brett started to go harder and faster. “I bet you do. Who do you belong to?”

“Master Brett!” Liam lifted his head up.

The was pre-cum all over the chastity device. From all the videos Liam has sent him and posted online when it was building up like this, he was about to cum. Brett then made it as fast as he could while holding the phone. Liam started moaning loudly and then went silent. Brett made sure he filmed Liam coming. 

“Ahh, look at this. I didn’t get to come. I should put that other hole to use.”

“I would love to suck your cock sir.” Liam said as he panted.

Brett put down the phone and pulled out. He slipped the condom off. With one hand he tossed it and the other he started to untie Liam. When Liam was free, he quickly got down on the floor. If you asked him last year that he would be like this, he would never believe you. But this was who he was. Brett’s sub and loving to beg for his cock like he was.

Once Brett picked up the camera again, he lifted up his cock. Liam attached to it right away. He looked up at Brett as he sucked. Brett couldn’t help but to close his eyes and moan a bit. This felt so good. He opened his eyes and saw Liam still had his eyes open. This was from the videos he had filmed that he needed to look at it. He trained himself. Brett pulled himself out to tease Liam. When he came close, Brett pulled away. 

“Kiss the tip.” Brett said as he moved himself to him.

Liam did as he was told and then licked it. Brett smiled as Liam slide himself in. He started to deepthroat him. Oh fuck. That was doing it. He put his hand on Liam’s head. He moved his hips into Liam’s movements. Liam started to make slurping sounds, taking in all the pre-cum. Those sounds. Brett held Liam’s head as he cummed in his mouth. When he was down, he pulled out and saw some of it dripping from his mouth.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you sir for your semen.”

“What about everyone watching?”

Liam nodded his head. “Thank you all for seeing how much of a faggot I am.”

Brett turned off the camera and rubbed Liam’s head. “Go shower.” 

Liam smiled and stood up. “Thank you.” He said as he took off the rope.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He took off all the rope and the collar too. Liam stepped in once it was nice and warm. He started to wash himself until Brett came in. He felt his arms wrap around him and kiss the side of his head. Brett made him feel safe. He might have been his dom but there was something more to him.

He heard Brett breathing in his ear. “You’re so perfect.”

Liam closed his eyes as he took ahold of his arms. “You are too.”

“... I love you.” Liam looked up at him and smiled.

“I love you too.”

They both smiled at each other before they kissed. Now it all made sense to Liam. He fell in love with Brett. First it was his body and now it was Brett himself.

“Move in with me as well?” Brett smiled.

“Really?”

Brett nodded his head. “Yeah. I’ll come back with you and help you pack. And I’m going to unlock your case for a bit. Let you remember how it feels to jerk off.”

Liam smiled. “I’m going to say yes and not for unlocking me.”

Brett smiled and kissed him. “Great.”


End file.
